Mr. Perfect (song)
Details *'Song title:' Mr. Perfect *'Sung by:' Fahrenheit *'Music and Lyrics:' Yuriz / Chen Xin Ting 陳信廷 *'Related drama:' Absolute Boyfriend Lyrics 初次見面，請多指教，親愛的 Mr.Perfect 就是我 為了愛而呼吸 不准你有淚滴 只想看你很開心 快交出你的心 不要猶豫請放心 我已經等不及 想要炫耀我的魅力 一秒變一萬種姿態 責任就是對你寵愛 喜歡你對我的依賴 讓你每天精彩 +又成熟穩重 又天真懵懂 又是你的夢 又能陪你做夢 又為你解憂 又讓你心動 又是男傭 又是你的英雄 Mr. Perfect 太愛你 你真的太幸運 高規格的愛情 完美的愛不可思議 我為了你 讓自己變極品 不能有瑕疵 因為對象是你 讀懂你內心的期待 看穿你心海的澎湃 不介意你對我崇拜 愛是與生俱來 +repeat 做你的 Mr. Perfect 只為你一個人 專屬的完美情人 woo~ 我愛的太超過 +repeat 又成熟穩重 有天真懵懂 又是你的夢 又能陪你做夢 又為你解憂 又讓你心動 來享用我 你的 Mr. Perfect Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) chu ci jian mian, qing duo zhi jiao, qin ai de Mr.Perfect jiu shi wo wei le ai er wu xi bu zhu ni you lei di zhi xiang kan ni hen kai xin kuai jiao chu ni de xin bu yao you yu qing fang xin wo yi jing deng bu ji xiang yao xuan yao wo de mei li yi miao bian yi wan zhou zi tai ze ren jiu shi dui ni chong ai xi huan ni dui wo de yi lai rang ni mei tian jing cai +you cheng shu wen zhong you tian zhen meng dong you shi ni de meng you neng pei ni zou meng you wei ni jie you you rang ni xin dong you shi nan yong you shi ni de ying xiong Mr. Perfect tai ai ni ni zhen de tai xing yun gao gui ge de ai qing wan mei de ai bu ke si yi we wei le ni rang zi ji bian ji ping bu neng you xia ci yin wei dui xiang shi ni du dong ni nei xin de qi dai kan chuan ni xin hai de peng bai bu jie yi ni dui wo de cong bai ai shi yu sheng ju lai +repeat zuo ni de Mr. Perfect zhi wei ni yi ge ren zhuan shu de wei mei qing ren woo~ wo ai de tai chao guo +repeat you cheng shu wen zhong you tian zhen meng dong you shi ni de meng you neng pei ni zou meng you wei ni jie you you rang ni xin dong lai xiang yong wo ni de Mr. Perfect Translation Nice to meet you, darling Mr. Perfect, that's me, lives for loving Forbid your tears, only want to see you happy Hand over your heart, don't hesitate, don't worry I can't wait to show off my charm One second and ten thousand attitudes, my reponsibility is to spoil you I like that you depend on me to make your days exciting +I'm mature and calm, naive and innocent I'm your dream, and I can dream with you I can console you, and I can make your heart beat faster I'm your man servant, and your hero Mr. Perfect loves too much, you are so lucky High standard romance, perfect love is unbelievable For you, I make myself top quality Can't have flaws, because of you I know your unspoken expectation, see through your hidden passion I don't mind you worship me, to love is an innate ability +repeat Be your Mr. Perfect, just for you Exclusive perfect lover woo~ My love is too much +repeat I'm mature and calm, naive and innocent I'm your dream, and I can dream with you I can console you, and I can make your heart beat faster Enjoy me, your Mr. Perfect --WaterOB 14:55, 11 April 2012 (UTC) Category:TWOST